The present invention relates to a convertible garment such as a jumpsuit having camouflage markings on the outer surface thereof which is used by hunters in the field. The garment is designed to serve as a full-sized jumpsuit when worn and additionally provides an arrangement whereby the garment can be stored within a built-in storage pouch when not in use. The garment may be folded into a very small bundle and stuffed into the storage pouch in a very compact manner so that the garment when in stored position occupies a minimum of space and can be used, for example, as a pillow and to store small hunting accessories.
Garments of this type are used at different times of the year, and accordingly, it is desirable to provide a garment that can be used in very hot weather as well as at subzero temperatures. One of the requirements of a garment to be used under such circumstances is to provide adequate ventilation of the garment during hot weather, and further providing means to keep heat inside the garment during cold weather.
It is therefore a principal objective of the invention to provide a garment which provides adequate ventilation not only when the garment is worn, but also when the garment is in stored position. In order to provide proper ventilation of the garment during hot weather, flow of air through the garment should be maximized so as to provide the desired cooling of the person wearing the garment.
Prior art garments of this type have employed constructions which are rather complex and expensive to manufacture. It is therefore another important objective of the invention to provide a construction which is simple and economical to manufacture.